i ll stand by you
by crissadda
Summary: i sukc with summarys but: Draco fells like he is alone and Hermione makes him know that he is not.


D: nothing is mine , i just put the words together,and i use them for my amusement and hopping the others too.

hello, i´m so happy i got this hee, let me know what you think dont be nice be real and just so you know i´m not use to write in english but in spanish

I´ll satand by you by The pretenders

Oh, why you look so sad?

Tears are in your eyes

Come on and come to me now

Don't be ashamed to cry

Let me see you through

'Cause I've seen the dark side, too

"Don't need to hide"

If she knew how shamed I was about all this, she would not be here with me and she won't be talking things she doesn't know.

"You know you are not alone now"

It is something easy for her of saying, she has never been alone, nor has she?

"You can talk to me, if you want to"

No I can´t she wont understand how I fell, how much it hurts, I feel that my heart is turning inside my chest ;It is so painful that I believe that nobody else could feel it.

"You think I don't get alone, sad and without hopes, because I do"

The silence was so long that same not to finish

"You are not the only one that feels pain, we all saw the darkness"

"You didn't see it how I did"

"And this it is your pretext for hide, to allow that the darkness should be still there deep in your heart?"

"Return with your friends, you should not to be here with me, they are celebrating, juts go and live me alone go back to the party"

"I won't, and you just have to deal with me now"

"What do you want from me?

"I want you…."

When the night falls on you

You don't know what to do

Nothing you confess

Could make me love you less

"You are just doing this to make you feel better about yourself"

"You know I´m not"

"You always do that"

"I get nothing for doing it"

"Well, stop it, if don't get a thing from being with me"

"I didn't say I get nothing from you or being with you"

"You know I don't love you, you know I don't care about you, why do you?"

"Because I do"

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

"You are more than anyone can ask, and i´m not the person you should be with"

"That's what you keep saying to yourself"

"No, is the true

"no, is what you want to believe, you think I´m going away and I will hurt you like the others have"

"No, I know you won't do it"

So, if you're mad, get mad!

Don't hold it all inside

Come on and talk to me now

And hey, what you got to hide

I get angry, too

But I'm a lot like you

"We are not so different as your you think, I can be bad, can be cruel, but I can be good and nice just like you can and are"

"I'm not good, and i´m not nice"

"Yes, you are but you are afraid to show it, you don't want to get hurt again"

"I don't see your point, you are just better than me"

"I'm not and you know it"

When you're standing at the crossroads

Don't know which path to choose

Let me come along

'Cause even if you're wrong

"You I won't go away, not without you"

"You don't need me; in fact you are better that way"

"I won't be happy without you"

"You will, you already are"

"No, I won't and I'm not happy"

"Why?"

"Because you are not kissing me"

"You don't need kisses to be happy"

"Because you are not holding my hand"

"You don't need my hand to be happy"

"Because you are not with me"

And when, when the night falls on you baby

You're feeling all alone

You won't be on your own

And with the small smile he took her hand, making the promise he will never liver her alone, a promise that I do not need words to be real.

The darkness has done damages in the whole people, and somehow they all found the light again.

And for Draco and Hermione it was the love that have one with other one.

After everything, the war the evilness and the hatred; they found one in other one what most needed.

Draco found the light in the love that Hermione felt for him.

Hermione found love in the darkness that Draco felt in his heart.

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

"You also know i was lying"

"Yes I know you were"

"I do love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
